mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride
The Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride is a popular YouTube show created by greenth1ngReturns, originally called "greenth1ng", "greenchristopher92", and "greenth1ngizback". the show focuses on the adventures of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Crash Bandicoot, and the Team Fortress 2 Squad as they go on rides at Six Flags, the Disney parks, Universal parks, and more. Episodes (now online) On YouTube *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Star Tours (Original Version)'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Star Tours 2: The Adventures Continue'' (Video 1 of 5) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Beast'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Matterhorn Bobsleds'' (4 Videos) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Splash Mountain'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Snow White's Scary Adventures'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Kingda Ka'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Curse of DarKastle'' *''Mario, the Eds, and Friends Ride Haunted Mansion Holiday'' *''Mario, Robotnik, the Eds, and Friends Ride If You Had Wings/If You Could Fly'' *''Mario, Robotnik, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Luigi and Yoshi Ride Snow White's Adventures at Magic Kingdom'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Back to the Future: The Ride'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Disneyland's Mr. Toad's Wild Ride'' (Remake version) (Video 2 of 7) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Goofy's Sky School'' (Video 2 of 5) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' (Remake version) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Justice League: Battle for Metropolis'' (Video 5 of 5) On Mediafire *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Body Wars'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' (Original version) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Simpsons Ride'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Space Mountain - Ghost Galaxy'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Space Mountain'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin'' (7 Videos) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Transformers - The Ride'' *''Mario, the Eds, and Friends Ride Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase'' *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' (5 Videos, but Video 2 is missing) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Disneyland's Mr. Toad's Wild Ride'' (Original version) (Video 7 of 7) *''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Men in Black Alien Attack'' *''Luigi, the Eds, and Friends Ride Superstar Limo'' Episodes (list supplied by greenth1ngReturns) Released Episodes #Star Tours (Original Version) - Disney's Hollywood Studios / Disneyland #Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - Universal Studios Florida #Space Mountain - Magic Kingdom #Space Mountain (Ghost Galaxy Version) - Disneyland #The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera - Universal Studios Florida #Body Wars - Epcot (2010) #Kingda Ka - Six Flags Great Adventure #The Simpsons Ride - Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Hollywood #Matterhorn Bobsleds (4 Videos) - Disneyland #If You Could Fly - Magic Kingdom #Splash Mountain - Magic Kingdom #Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D - Disney's Hollywood Studios / Disney's California Adventure #Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (7 Videos) - Disneyland #Back to the Future: The Ride (5 Videos) - Universal Studios Florida # Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Hollywood #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (7 Videos) - Disneyland #Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (5 Videos released so far; 6th video coming in forseeable future) - Magic Kingdom #Transformers: The 3D Ride - Universal Studios Hollywood / Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Singapore #Dr. Doom's Fearfall - Islands of Adventure #Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (2 Videos released so far; 3rd video coming soon) - Islands of Adventure #The Incredible Hulk Coaster - Islands of Adventure #Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - Universal Studios Singapore #Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (5 Videos) - Islands of Adventure #Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time - Universal Studios Florida #Men in Black: Alien Attack (2 Videos) - Universal Studios Florida #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (3 Videos) - Magic Kingdom #Superstar Limo - Disney's California Adventure #The Beast - Kings Island #Curse of DarKastle - Busch Gardens #Pinocchio's Daring Journey (2 Videos released so far; 3rd video coming soon) - Disneyland (2013) #Snow White's Scary Adventures (6 Videos) - Disneyland #Alice in Wonderland (1 Video released so far; 2nd video coming soon) - Disneyland #Snow White's Adventures (Original Version) - Magic Kingdom #Peter Pan's Flight (4 Videos) - Disneyland #Haunted Mansion Holiday - Disneyland #Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D (2013 Edition)Disney's California Adventure #Justice League: Battle for Metropolis (5 Videos) - Six Flags Over Texas #Star Tours 2: The Adventures Continue (4 Videos) - Disneyland Upcoming Episodes #Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit - Universal Studios Florida #Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - Universal Studios Florida #Hogwarts Express - Universal Studios Florida / Islands of Adventure #Twister... Ride It Out! - Universal Studios Florida #Race Though New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - Universal Studios Florida #Ghostbusters Spooktacular! - Universal Studios Florida #Revenge of the Mummy - Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Hollywood / Universal Studios Singapore #Kongfrontation - Universal Studios Florida #Bettlejuice's Graveyard Revue - Universal Studios Florida #Disaster! A Major Motion Picture Ride... Starring You! - Universal Studios Florida #JAWS - Universal Studios Florida #The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show - Universal Studios Florida #A Day in the Park with Barney - Universal Studios Florida #Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster - Universal Studios Florida #Universal Superstar Parade - Universal Studios Florida #E.T. Adventure - Universal Studios Florida #The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman - Islands of Adventure #Storm Force Acceleration - Islands of Adventure #Jurassic Park River Adventure - Islands of Adventure / Universal Studios Hollywood #Dragon Challenge / Dueling Dragons - Islands of Adventure #Flight of the Hippogriff - Islands of Adventure #Poseidon's Fury - Islands of Adventure #The 8th Voyage of Sinbad - Islands of Adventure #The Cat in the Hat - Islands of Adventure #The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride! - Islands of Adventure #Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #Jungle Cruise - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #Pirates of the Caribbean - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management! - Magic Kingdom #Country Bear Jamboree - Magic Kingdom #The Hall of Presidents - Magic Kingdom #It's a Small World - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #Mickey's Philharmagic - Magic Kingdom #Legend of the Lion King - Magic Kingdom #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (2 Videos) - Magic Kingdom #Seven Dwarfs Mine Train - Magic Kingdom #Dueling Dumbos - Magic Kingdom #The Barnstormer with the Great Goofini - Magic Kingdom #Stitch's Great Escape - Magic Kingdom #The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter - Magic Kingdom #Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor Comedy Club - Magic Kingdom #The Timekeeper - Magic Kingdom #Wishes - Magic Kingdom #Spaceship Earth - Epcot #Universe of Energy: Ellen's Energy Adventure - Epcot #Cranium Command - Epcot #Mission: Space (5 Videos) - Epcot #Horizons - Epcot #Test Track Double Feature - Epcot #World of Motion - Epcot #Journey Into Imagination with Figment - Epcot #Honey, I Shrunk the Audience - Epcot #Soarin'/Soarin' Over California - Epcot / Disney's Californa Adventure #Soarin' Over the Horizon/Soarin' Around the World - Shanghai Disneyland / Epcot / Disney's Californa Adventure #Living with the Land - Epcot #Food Rocks - Epcot #Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros - Epcot #Maelstrom - Epcot #Frozen Ever After - Epcot #The American Adventure - Epcot #Illuminations: Reflections of Earth - Epcot #The Great Movie Ride - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Lights, Motors, Action! - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Voyage of the Little Mermaid - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Here Come the Muppets! - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Rock 'n' Roller Coaster (Starring Aerosmith) - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Fantasmic! - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Expedition Everest - Disney's Animal Kingdom #It's Tough to Be a Bug - Disney's Animal Kingdom / Disney's California Adventure #Dinosaur - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Kilimanjaro Safaris - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Kali River Rapids - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Primeval Whirl - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Festival of the Lion King - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Casey Jr. Circus Train - Disneyland #Gadget's Go Coaster - Disneyland #Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye - Disneyland #Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage - Disneyland #Space Mountain (Hyperspace Mountain) - Disneyland #Disneyland Forever - Disneyland #Grizzly River Run - Disney's California Adventure #Monsters, Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue! - Disney's California Adventure #California Screamin' - Disney's California Adventure #The Incredicoaster - Disney's California Adventure #The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror - Disney's California Adventure #Radiator Springs Racers - Disney's California Adventure #Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - Disney's California Adventure #Luigi's Flying Tires - Disney's California Adventure #Silly Symphony Swings - Disney's California Adventure #World of Color - Disney's California Adventure #World of Color: Celebrate! - Disney's California Adventure #Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Tokyo Disneyland #Snow White's Adventures - Tokyo Disneyland #StormRider - Tokyo Disney Sea #Wallace and Gromit's Thrill-o-Matic - The Blackpool Pleasure Beach #Infusion - The Blackpool Pleasure Beach #Waterworld - Universal Studios Hollywood #King Kong 360 3D - Universal Studios Hollywood #Shrek 4D - Universal Studios Hollywood #Journey to Atlantis - Seaworld Orlando #Manta - Seaworld Orlando #Kraken - Seaworld Orlando #Wild Arctic - Seaworld Orlando #Antarctica: Empire of the Penguin - Seaworld Orlando #Cheetah Hunt - Busch Gardens Tampa #Montu - Busch Gardens Tampa #Kumba - Busch Gardens Tampa #Gwazi - Busch Gardens Tampa #SheiKra - Busch Gardens Tampa #Corkscrew Hill - Busch Gardens Williamsburg #Europe in the Air - Busch Gardens Williamsburg #Firechaser Express - Dollywood #Thunderhead - Dollywood #Mystery Mine - Dollywood #Wild Eagle - Dollywood #Tennessee Tornado - Dollywood #Blazing Fury - Dollywood #Daredevil Falls - Dollywood #The Barnstormer - Dollywood #Mountain Sidewinder - Dollywood #Country Fair Rides - Dollywood #The Smoky Mountain Wilderness Adventure Tour Simulator - Dollywood #White Lightning (aka Thunder Road) - Dollywood #Dreamland Drive-In - Dollywood #Volcano: The Blast Coaster - Kings Dominion #Grizzly - Kings Dominion #Dominator - Kings Dominion #Rebel Yell - Kings Dominion #Shockwave - Kings Dominion #Anaconda - Kings Dominion #Avalanche - Kings Dominion #Backlot Stunt Coaster - Kings Dominion #Intimidator 305 - Kings Dominion #Flight of Fear - Kings Island #X2 - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Tatsu - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Goliath - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Deja Vu - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Full Throttle - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Yosemite Sam and the Gold River Adventure - Six Flags Over Texas #Batman Adventure 2 - Warner Bros. Movie World Previous Episodes "greenth1ng" Era (July 18, 2008 - May 14, 2012): *Star Tours (Original Version) - Disney's Hollywood Studios *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - Universal Studios Florida *The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera - Universal Studios Florida *Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit - Universal Studios Florida *Twister... Ride It Out! - Universal Studios Florida *Revenge of the Mummy - Universal Studios Florida *Jaws - Universal Studios Florida *Earthquake: The Big One - Universal Studios Florida *Men in Black: Alien Attack - Universal Studios Florida *Back to the Future: The Ride - Universal Studios Florida *The Simpsons Ride - Universal Studios Florida *The Cat in the Hat - Islands of Adventure *Dueling Dragons - Islands of Adventure *The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman - Islands of Adventure *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (4 Videos) - Disneyland *Space Mountain - Disneyland *Snow White's Scary Adventures - Magic Kingdom *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Magic Kingdom *Fantasmic! - Disney's Hollywood Studios *It's a Small World - Magic Kingdom *Expedition Everest - Animal Kingdom *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - Magic Kingdom *Shockwave - Kings Dominion *The Incredible Hulk Coaster - Islands of Adventure *X2 - Six Flags Magic Mountain Category:Episodes